I'll Be There For You
by xoalexisxo65
Summary: Jade is abused by her father and Beck finds out. Rated T for violence/abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jade's POV

Today was finally Friday and I was secretly thrilled that I would be spending the weekend with Beck. Of course, I didn't show it, cause I knew how much Beck would tease me if he knew I was happy that I could spend the next two days in his cramped little RV with him.

Anyway, before the glorious time started, I just _had_ to go home first to finish off some homework. Both Beck and I knew that it wouldn't get finished while we were together, and Beck had finally given me a lecture about how I should do it myself, instead of copying off of him all the time, especially since some of our teachers had begun to get suspicious. Most of them, actually, Sikowitz nonwithstanding.

Beck poked me lightly, jolting me out of my thoughts. I glared at him. "What?"

He grinned. "Sorry to interrupt, ma'am, but we've arrived at our destination." He gestured to the large stone house in front of us. It was almost a little too large and sophisticated for the rest of the neighborhood. My parents disgust me with their need to be all elegant and have our property stand out from everyone else's. I think it would be nice if our house was small and black with few windows and doors- and maybe a moat with live snakes swimming in it. Too bad we don't always get what we want.

I sighed and turned to Beck to say bye, but something in the corner of my eye made me freeze. A black Mercedes sat in our driveway. I glared at it. What's that doing here...

Beck waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Jade..."

I turned quickly to give him a deathstare. "What's wrong with you? Can't I have time to think? Just because you never think doesn't mean I don't!"

Beck sighed. "Okay, what's bothering you?"

"Humankind," I muttered as I shoved his car door open.

Beck snorted. "I could have guessed as much. So you are going to show up later, right?" He was grinning to himself, and I knew he was trying to annoy me.

Which is why I smiled in an overly-sweet, un-Jade-ish way. "Yes I am, honey!"

He looked at me strangely. "Honey? What's wrong with you? Now you like me all of a sudden?"

I rolled my eyes and slammed the car door."Don't flatter yourself."

As I stalked to my front door, Beck called, "Bye Jadey!"

I turned to glare at the leaving car and yelled, "Never call me that unless you want to die young!"

As I got to the door, I could have sworn I saw Beck smile through his car window. I sighed, wishing I could go with him, and pulled the key out of my pocket. Taking my time, I very slowly inserted it into the keyhole and turned the knob to open the door.

The second the door opened, I regreted even bothering to come home. My father was passed out on the couch, still wearing a suit and tie. What looked like a dozen (I'm not counting) beer bottles surrounded him on the floor and coffee table. Our huge flat screen TV blasted some sort of old rock and roll movie, complete with long-haired, oily-skinned men screaming out curse-word filled lyrics.

I walked quietly over to the couch and very gently reached out to take the TV remote out of my father's hand. The instant I touched it, I knew I was in trouble.

My father, who seemed to have come back to life, leaped up and let out a roar. "Jadelyn! What the fuck are you doing, creeping up on me like that? You ungrateful little bitch, can't you see I'm trying to rest? I work all day-"

I glared at him, then turned on my heel and ran up to my room, not bothering to listen to the rest of his drunken rant. I slammed my door closed behind me and locked it, then stopped with my back against the door, gasping for breath. I hated that man with something fierce. He may have been my father, and maybe he payed all the bills so I could stay in this town with my friends, most importantly Beck, but he never really loved me. As I stood there, I had a flashback to a time when I was five years old.

I was curled up in my little bed, surrounded by stuffed animals, and my favorite one, my stuffed tiger who I had appropriately named Fighter, was in my arms. I pulled my fluffy pink blanket over my head, trying to block out the sounds of my father yelling and my mother's screams.

"I work my butt off for you and this little bitch, and what do I get out of it? Nothing! _Nothing!_ I'm tired of this! I'm done here!" I heard a slapping sound, and my mother screamed again.

I shivered and pushed the blanket off of me, then let go of my tiger. "Fighter," I whispered. "I'm going to help mommy. If I don't come back soon, please come help me." I kissed him, wishing he could really answer, then padded across my room and slipped out of the door and down the hall to my parents room, where I stayed outside the door, watching the scene through the doorway.

My mother was lying on the bed, whimpering in pain, and my father stood above her, bringing his fist down to hit her over and over again. When he saw me, he smiled, and lunged at me, slapping me clean across my face. I let out a yelp, and my mother screamed, "John! Please, not Jade."

He smirked at me, then grabbed his black duffle bag and stormed out. I heard the front door slam, and I leaped onto the bed, horrified at the bruises and marks on my mother's face.

I gasped, snapping back to reality as I heard my father shouting and heavy footsteps coming up the stairs towards me. I jumped and ran to my dresser, pulling out clothes and throwing them in, just as I heard a pounding on my door. My father shouted, "Jadelyn! Open that door now, you little bitch!"

I looked around, before stopping my gaze at the window and shaking my head. It was too high, I would never make it without breaking something. I slowly turned back to my bedroom door, knowing that it was the only possible way I had of getting out of the house and going to Beck's house. With dread, I walked over and unlocked the door, and my father wrenched it open and lunged at me. He aimed his fist straight for my stomach, and I leaped out of the way. But he was quick.

With one movement, he had grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground, kicking me hard in the side over and over. I gasped for breath, already feeling faint, then closed my eyes as he punched me again, over and over, until I barely felt it anymore.

Hours later, I woke up in a cold sweat. I was still lying on the floor, and I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I slowly sat up, gasping with pain as I did so, and pulled it out. Beck was calling me. "Beck." I said out loud slowly, testing my voice, before deciding it was way too shaky and that Beck would immediately realize something was wrong when he heard it. I hesitantly pressed "Ignore" on my phone's touch screen, then reached for the side of my bed to pull myself up. Slowly, I walked to my bathroom and flipped on the light switch, before turning to stare at myself in the mirror. Looking at my face, it was clear that he had missed it, because besides for my messy hair and slightly smeared make-up, I looked just fine, I realized with relief. But then I lifted my shirt, and looked at my stomach and hips, which were completely bruised.

I sighed and stripped off my clothes before climbing into the shower and adjusting the showerhead to a gentle spray. After I was done, I felt a little better, so I climbed out and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel, then made my way back into my bedroom, where I pulled on dark blue skinny jeans and a thin but stretchy plain black long-sleeved top. I brushed my hair out and applied dark eyeliner to my eyes and some red lipstick to my lips. Finally, I slipped into my black combat boots and laced them up, then stood to examine myself in the mirror again. There. I looked about the same as I always did. Then I reached for the bag I had packed earlier and grabbed my phone, before turning off all of my lights and heading downstairs quietly, in case my dad was still there. On the way down, however, I looked out a hall window and saw the empty driveway, so I proceeded out of the door and began to walk the two blocks to Beck's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beck's POV

I paced back and forth across my RV, wondering where Jade was. She was about an hour late, last time I checked, and she wasn't taking any of my calls. I looked at my phone again. Surprisingly, only three minutes has passed since last time I checked the time.

There was a reason behind my extreme worrying. Last time Jade was this late, she had spray-painted almost every single window at Hollywood Arts black, and nearly gotten herself expelled. I didn't even want to think about what she could be doing this time.

A pounding on my door pulled me away from my thoughts. "Beckett! Open the damn door already!" I grinned. Yup, that was Jade.

Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, I pulled the door open. Jade stood there, glaring at me, making my smile even wider. "Hey baby," I said.

She snorted. "Well, what are you waiting for? Move and let me in instead of standing there grinning like some stupid jack-o-lantern. God."

I moved to the side and she shoved past me as I closed the door of the RV. "So," I asked casually. "Why so late? What were you doing?"

"Since when is it your job to know what I'm doing when I'm late somewhere?"

I had expected an answer of the sort, and knew she wasn't going to tell me whatever she was doing, so I took to studying her clothing for plaint splatters or anything suspicious instead. After finding nothing, I came to the conclusion that she had probably been doing homework, and sat down beside her on the couch, wrapping my arms around her.

She sighed. "Not now Beck, I'm trying to watch this."

"Babe, you do realize this is Full House, right?"

"Yes! Now shut the hell up."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the TV. The episode that was playing was one where Danny holds a telethon on his show, and then runs out of ways to entertain the audience. Currently, Michelle was singing the alphabet. Jade and I silently watched this, until Michelle took a bow and proceeded to make animal noises. ("The cow goes moooooo")

At this point, Jade turned to me. "I'm hungry."

I decided to mess with her a little. "And?"

"And I want food." She glared at me.

"And?"

"And so you should make me food! Now!"

I could tell she was already getting annoyed, but I continued anyway. "And?"

"Beckett! Make me food now!"

"Magic word?"

"I'm not guessing your stupid magic word."

I made the sound that just about every video game makes after you lose a game. "Well, I guess someone's not getting their food then."

Jade stood up and smiled coyly. "Fine then, I'll get it myself." While watching me all the while, she pulled her Pear phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Hello? Joe's Pizza?" She asked., sweetly, which scared me because Jade never did anything sweetly. "Yes, I would like an order to be delivered. Thirteen large cheese pies." Now she had my full attention. "Toppings? Oh yeah...I would like four with pepperoni, three with bacon, two with meatballs, and the last four with...let's see...broccoli, extra cheese, pineapples, tomatoes, meatballs, sausage...yeah that's it, but wait, make one of those just a plain cheese pizza actually." She paused. "My address? Yeah, it's 47 Blu-"

I realized what she was doing and jumped up, grabbing the phone out of her hand. "Hey!" she shouted. "Give me that back!"

I stared at her with the same death glare she had been giving me only a few moments ago. "Hello? Yes, I'm sorry, can you cancel that order? Yeah, make that just one large cheese pie." I continued giving the guy my address and phone number, apologized again, then hung up Jade's phone.

I turned back to her. "Really? Really Jade? Want to tell me why you think ordering thirteen pizzas to my parents house is a good idea?"

She gave me an unexpected grin, playing innocent. I shook my head. It was extremely difficult, if not impossible, to be mad at her when she was acting all cute. So I picked her up (she hates it when I do that) and carried her to my bed. She actually didn't protest either, so I put her down and sat down next to her. She sighed and curled up on my bed, still with her attention on Full House.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "So, did you get all your homework done?"

She just looked at me. "You're not my father." Strangely, she cringed slightly when she said "father."

I smirked, then wrapped my arms around her waist, so I could pull her up to kiss her. She let out a little scream and I stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Jade turned red. "Crap," she said. "Hold on." She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, yanking the door closed behind her.

"Baby, you okay?" I called.

"I'm as wonderful as ever!" Jade responded, sounding annoyed.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and I jumped up to go answer it. It was the pizza guy, who handed me the pizza box. In turn, I handed him a few bills, told him to keep the change, thanked him, and sent him on his way quickly.

Jade came out of the bathroom, looking too calm for her normal self, almost like she was faking it. She walked by me, heading for the door, and I grabbed her arm. "Seriously Jade, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

She stared at me with a seemingly blank look on her face. "Absolutely nothing is wrong, Beck."

"Okay, then why did you scream when I put my arms around you? Did that hurt or something?"

"No Beck! Just leave me alone!" She yanked her arm out of my grip and flung the door open, but I grabbed her again quickly and pulled her back in, pulling her shirt up slightly in the process. Then I saw it and gasped.

Her hip had a huge black and blue bruise on it and there were smaller ones that continued along her stomach. Realizing what I had seen, Jade shoved my hand away quickly and ran out of the door, slamming it closed behind her.


End file.
